


Purple

by HyperKey (Sylverstia)



Series: Chronological Order [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: When everyone was busy with the revolution, she had something much more important to do.The attack on Avery that has been mentioned in many of my fics, but was never written down.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure about this, but I wrote it and why not... really. Why not.
> 
> Rated M because, even though Avery is an Android he is still depicted as a child. I know everyone hates OC-centric fics, i actually do too, but everyone loves Cindy.  
> was worth a shot. 
> 
> !! WARNING!!  
> This is a fic with violence against a child character. If this upsets you, please turn back now.  
> You have been warned.

Detroit was a mess. Riots everywhere, humans downright murdering androids in cold blood, for absolutely no reason. It was late in the evening, all streets under curfew, police everywhere. Deviant everywhere. Dead androids everywhere.

And no sign of her son.

The cold hand of her husband left the gearshift and cupped her shaking hands. They hadn’t spoken a word in what felt way too long. The baby in the backseat, asleep. Oblivious to the fights outside.

Cindy didn’t want to tell Mathew some day that he used to have a brother who was killed by humans because he was different.

No. She couldn’t think like that.

“We’ll find him.” Mark muttered, voice firm, certain. But he didn’t say if that would be alive or not.

She would never find closure if they didn’t at least find his body.

People often told her that mothers knew when something was wrong with their children, even from far away. She hadn’t had that feeling. And she wanted to scream and punch every mother who had said that to her.

Was it because Avery wasn’t human? Because he hadn’t grown in her ruined womb like her first baby had? Like Mathew had, who lived despite all the doctors telling her that she could never have children again?

But Avery was a different case entirely.

It took more and more effort to blink the tears away. She wasn’t going to cry. Not until she knew what was going on.

The car slid across the layer of snow when five or so humans suddenly blocked the road, uncaring to their surroundings, as they dragged a kicking and screaming android across, arms and legs grasped like the being was some sort of animal that needed to be detained.

Cindy didn’t hear the screams or saw the face, but it was then, that she knew.

“Avery!”

 She was out the car before it had fully stopped, slipped in the snow, hit her knee, but didn’t even pay attention to the sickening crack or the jolting pain.

Her own mother had once told her that the wrath of a mother is unmatched, that a mother protecting her children is a dangerous being and shouldn’t be taken lightly.

She had never paid it much mind, until now.

Despite the pain shooting up her leg she managed to run towards the five quite bulky looking men, dove into the first opening she saw and threw herself at the small android. The surprise made them let go of the boy, and she shielded him, pressed him into her shirt.

He was bleeding, internal workings buzzing and snapping, servos out of alignment, making horrible scraping noises as she ran her hand through his hair and rocked him gently. Panicked sobs escaped him as he tried to understand what was happening and why his body was failing.

Cindy couldn’t calm him, and his stress levels sky rocketed.

“Avery!” she then yelled, loud enough to echo in the streets, enough to jolt him out of his panic for a second. He managed to lift one of his arms, despite the broken fingers and the cracked joints and gripped her thick jacket.

Only when her son’s hitching breathe started to even out, did she dare to look around.

Police had arrived, two familiar faces arresting the five men for damaging privately owned property. Her stomach twisted, but her thoughts were interrupted.

“….I’m sorry, mom.” Avery whispered into her jacket, voice muffled by fabric and tears.

Her heart clenched. Avery had never called her mom before. It was always Cindy. Never mom.

“Don’t turn me in…. please… please!” he begged, voice full of static as he raised it.

She only held him tighter, shook her head. “…I won’t, honey… I won’t…” Tears then spilled, burned on her cheeks as the cold wind whipped into her face.

“….Pull up your HUD, can you see a shutdown timer?” She forced her voice to be calm, steady. She had worked with the occasional deviant before illegally of course. Not that anyone had ever given a damn until last week.

They often had frail mental states, were traumatized.

“Fif..fifty-two minutes…”

“Okay. We can do this.” Cindy nodded and gently pressed a kiss into the snow-covered hair of her son.

“I need you to send a damage report to my phone and then go into low power mode, can you do that?”

The boy nodded against her, and a few seconds later her phone lit up. Avery’s body began to grow limp as he shut down minor functions to preserve power. She paid it no mind for now, only moved her arm under his legs and carefully pulled him up as she stood. She barely even noticed the limp until Mark was at her side and tried to steady her.

His eyes were glued to the boy in her arms, face white as a sheet, hands trembling.

“I… I got this.” Cindy muttered, “Go home, get a babysitter for Mat… I need to go to the lab in the precinct. They have equipment I need to use…”

Her eyes were focused on one of the three police cruisers in front of them, and the detective standing in front of it, with his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face.

“You gonna turn that thing in?” he snarled.

“I will fix the damage and then take him back home with me, Detective Reed.” Cindy shot back. “And if you don’t give me a ride, I will have to steal your car.”

He laughed at her and when he didn’t budge, she fixed him in an icy cold stare. “My _son_ is dying, Detective, Reed, and if androids come out of this revolution with their own civil rights, I will make sure you are the first human being to get a life sentence for not doing his duty as a cop and rather be corrupted by petty opinions than saving a living being.”

He snarled again, then opened the door to the back seat. “And if all the plastics are being called in I will make sure they get yours first. Fucking bitch.”

“Die trying, fucking bastard.” She growled at him and climbed into the car, watched as Gavin slammed the door shut and got into the driver’s seat.

“Why’d you wanna save that thing anyway? Could just get a new one.” The man muttered under his breath when he started the engine.

Cindy kicked his seat with her good leg. “Drive!”

“Fucking hell ever thought of becoming a criminal?”

“I might if you force me to kill you with your service weapon. Get a move on!”

The precinct was empty when they arrived, no one was left, everyone either evacuated or on patrol. Cindy had no eyes for the empty chairs when she limped through the building and through the doors to the evidence room where they had a separate section for android repairs.

She would have to make do with what they had, but she was confident that she could save him, even if it was just temporary. She could always order spare parts.

Once Avery was placed on the table in the middle of the room, she finally dared to look at her phone and see the full extent of the damage. Her sigh swam with tears when she saw the extensive list.

_’34 problems found, faulty wiring in sector 32_a, 582_P…’_

She closed her eyes and lets the silent tears slip. The body was an absolute wreck. It would make more sense to transfer Avery into a new body than to repair this. But he trusted her, she had promised to fix it.

“One issue at a time.” She whispered to herself, threw her coat into an empty corner of the room and put on the light blue gloves, used for repairs of internal mechanisms.

At least with everyone gone, no one would bother her, and so she silently set to work, carefully soldered ripped wiring back together, repaired damaged thirium lines and connected an external thirium supply.

The temperature regulator was damage, but that had to wait. The more worrying issues where the thirium pump and the regulator of that, as well as a severe dent in the spine of the body and several ripped wires there.

It wasn’t until she had made sure the thirium pump worked as well as it could, before she looked at a clock and opened the news feed on a tablet, to see what was going on in Detroit at the moment.

It was already five in the morning.

The news anchor switched to a sight Cindy was stunned by. Thousands of androids standing around a single container, holding five other androids. She knew only one of them. The RK800. He newest addition to the DPD. Hank’s partner. Connor.

She hadn’t seen him often but had plucked two or three bullets out of him. There wasn’t much to talk about with him.

She stopped focusing on the news when a knock sounded at the door.

“What?” she snarled, was surprised when she saw Gavin enter the room with a bottle of something that looked suspiciously like beer, and two paper cups, likely taken from the coffee machine in the break room.

“…Figured you’d want to celebrate.” He shrugged and held up the bottle.

She raised an eyebrow. “Celebrate what?”

He blinked at her in surprise then laughed. “Warren just ordered the cease fire. The androids have officially overthrown humans. What a fucking world we live in.”

Cindy blinked at him now, words needing a long moment to sink in.

“That’s great, but my son is still dying.” She hissed, then returned to her work.

He held up his other hand, showed her a bag of ice like a priced possession.

“…you were limping kind a bad.”

“Want a cookie for noticing that?” she growled and reconnected the delicate wiring in Avery’s spine.

“Fine, just wanted to be nice.”

“Be nice outside. Help the traumatized androids that need help and are not being patched together by humans. And make sure Connor is somewhere safe.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that plastic prick.”

“Maybe you will when I tell you that I could buy 5 YK500’s with the money he’s worth.”

“Alright fine.” Gavin growled and left the room, but he left the beer, one of the cups and he bag of ice on a nearby counter.

And when the door closed Cindy sank down on a chair, head cradled in her arms and tears flowing freely.

F it was relief or stress, she had no idea, but she knew that the damage in Avery’s body couldn’t be fixed completely… and that she would have to reboot him in a battered a broken body with pain receptors that couldn’t be shut off anymore.

It would be hell.

For both of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.


End file.
